Kathy who?
by madkin
Summary: What if a little girl was murdered? What if that little girl was supposedly murdered by Buffy? Could it really be true? What will Angel do when Kate calls him telling him his ex is suspected of murder? Finally! The sequel to Burn it:
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Finally! I'm writing the sequel to burn it. I hope you like it. Please R&R. I'm sorry bout my other fanfics.

"Stop! Step away from the girl with your hands raised." Kate screamed to the crying girl next to the dead girl.

The dead girl was a missing 6 year old since October. She was taken on Halloween. Her name was Katherine O'Connor.

After the girl attempted to slide away from the body, Kate slowly approached the crying girl. "Stand up."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear. I didn't. I'm sorry. So so so sorry."

"Come on. Stand up." Kate grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her to her feet. She looked familiar but Kate dismissed it.

Walking back to the car turned out to be a struggle when the blonde girl insisted on falling to the ground and crying. Eventually Kate got her to the car and into the back seat. She didn't even bother making sure the girl was buckled. Kate couldn't even imagine that nightmare. She just let the girl curl into a ball. She called in the body and waited for the detectives to arrive on scene, listening to the sobbing girl in the back. She wouldn't stop mumbling I'm sorry. She was no serial killer that's for sure. It was most likely an accident but if she didn't kidnap Katherine then who did?

Once Kate had left the scene and gotten the girl to the station for questioning, the blonde had stopped sobbing I'm sorry. Now that would have been great if she hadn't decided to become a mute instead.

The only question she answered was what's your name. And Kate was pretty sure it wasn't Giles even though that was her answer every time they asked. Walking over to the girl she decided to ask a new question.

"Do you want to talk to Giles?" Kate asked The girls head shot up as she stared hopefully at Kate.

"Giles?" The girl asked. Kate almost felt bad for the girl. She was obviously scared.

Kate nodded. "Do you know how i can reach..him?"

"Yes." She whimpered looking like she was going to start crying again.

"Ok, great." Kate smiled hoping the girl would keep talking. "Can I call him? Where is he?"

The blonde took a deep breath. "England. London, England."

Kate was careful to keep a smile on her face but hearing where this guy Giles was made her want to frown at the girl. Of course the only person she would talk to was across an ocean on a different continent.

"Alright. Is there a number I can reach him at?"

"011-44-7981-897555"

Kate was surprised the girl knew the entire number including US long distance code, country code, and the area code.

"I'll go call him. Do you want to come?" Kate asked on impulse.

"Please."

"Alright. Let's go." Kate stood up and gestured to the long hallway behind the girl. "That way."

Kate sat at her desk with the young blonde across from her. Picking up the phone she dialed the number she'd had the blonde write on a sticky note when she sat down. The phone rang a couple times and she was sure no one would answer but on the last ring a man's irritated voice said, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Kate Lockley. I'm a police officer in Los Angeles. I have a girl here and she seems to know you." Kate kept eye contact with the girl across from her. The girl looked like she was itching to snatch the phone out of her hand and speak to the man on the line.

Sighing the man waited a second before asking the girls name. "I'm not sure. I was hoping you would know."

"How the bloody hell am I suppose know? I can't very well see her can I?"

"Maybe you'd like to talk to her?" Kate asked calmly despite the mans angry tone.

"Fine." He said impatiently.

Kate held out the phone for the girl to take. She gave her a small smile when she saw the girl hesitate. Finally the girl took the phone and held it up to her ear.

"Giles?" She asked, her breathe catching.

"My god. Buffy?"

"Giles." Buffy sobbed into the phone happy to finally hear a familiar voice.

"Buffy? Is everything alright? Why are you in LA? Is it Angel?" When he'd left a few weeks ago everything had seemed under control. He'd only gone back to London to pack up all his things so he could move to Sunnydale now that she was back from the dead.

"No. I don't know. Angel's fine I think." The girl continued to talk on the phone but Kate stopped listening when she heard the girl say Angel. This girl looked a lot like the one in the picture Kate had given Angel all those years ago after his apartment blew up. She'd almost forgotten all about it. The girl in the picture had been younger. Kate would even go so far as to say happier but then again the girl had been terrified since Kate met her so she couldn't really say.

Was it possible this was the girl from the picture? Could this be Buffy Summers, Angel's ex-girlfriend?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 out in record time for me i think. Hope you enjoy it and I'm writing updates to my remaining fanfics that I haven't updated yet. They should be up within the next week. Enjoy and please R&R.

Eventually the blonde caught her attention again, bringing her out of her thoughts and into the phone conversation.

"When?" She asked her voice breaking a little.

"Soon. Buffy everything will be alright. We'll figure out what happened. I'm sure your innocent."

"Glad someone is." Kate couldn't hear that last thing. The girl had muttered it too quietly.

Kate had been listening to the end of the conversation now. It seemed she'd zoned out when the girl had explained what happened. She didn't know how she was suppose to explain that one to her boss, but it was likely the girl didn't say anything she didn't already know for fear Kate could hear her.

"You are innocent Buffy." When Buffy didn't respond after a few seconds Giles sighed. "I'll be there soon, but it'll take a day or two. I suggest you call Angel."

"Why?" The girl whined sounding like a little kid who didn't understand why she couldn't have a cookie before dinner.

"Well he could come get you for starters. Unless you would prefer to spend the night in a jail cell."

"I don't wanna spend the night with him either." She objected.

"I didn't say that," Giles sighed. She could be impossible sometimes. "You could stay in a motel. Maybe he'll drive you back to Sunnydale."

"That'll be a fun 2 hour drive. 'So Buff how'd you end up in jail?'

'Oh you know i was just out and about in _your_ city. Then I don't remember anything 'til I was arrested.'

'That's a shame. Gee why don't we talk about your new boy toy, Riley was it?'

'Oh, you haven't heard? He cheated on me with…' Buffy looked up at Kate and paused. 'some whore.' Buffy stopped and took a deep breath. "See how much fun that'll be?"

"Angel does know about Riley, Buffy but I do get your point."

"Thank you." Buffy paused. "Wait. He knows? Who told him? Why did someone tell him?"

"Well, uh, I-I might have mentioned it in passing, once." Giles stuttered.

"Why?"

"He checks in, Buffy. I told him you'd been feeling ill. He was concerned. I told him why you hadn't been feeling well. He took it quite well."

"I'm not calling Angel. I don't need his help."

Kate looked up for the paper work she'd been reading at Angel's name. Two times couldn't be a coincidence, could it? Seeing the girl stare at her Kate quickly looked back down at the paper in her hands.

"Damn it, Buffy! You will stop acting like a stubborn child and pick up the bloody telephone and call him."

"Fine." Buffy said after a few seconds. She hated when Giles got mad at her but it still wasn't fair.

"Good. Now hand the phone back to the detective." Sighing Buffy handed the phone back to Kate.

"Hello?" Kate asked.

"Her name is Buffy Summers. She lives in Sunnydale and she will be calling a friend of hers to come pick her up. His number is," Kate heard some papers being shuffled around. "858-9143."

Kate muttered a good bye but she was still thinking about the name and the number. The name sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. That was Angel's cell phone number though. He rarely used it, since he didn't really know how to use it. So the girl, Buffy, she did know him. Kate couldn't help but wonder what the chances were that Buffy was the girl in the picture.

Kate looked at Buffy for a moment. "That man, Giles, says I should call this number. He says its a friend of yours." Buffy sighed and nodded.

Kate dialed the number. It rang a couple times. Kate thought it would probably go to voicemail like it usually did. Kate was right and after a few more rings she left a message telling him a Buffy Summers was at the station and he should call her back as soon as he got this.

Kate and Buffy were sitting silently across from each other. Kate had tried small talk for the first few minutes but it hadn't gone very well and silence was what they were left with. Finally after another few minutes her phone rang. Seeing it was Angel Kate answered.

"Hello?" He asked out of breath. Not that he needed it but he had a tendency to indulge it human reflexes. He was probably patrolling.

"Did you get my message?"

"You left a message?," Angel took the phone away from his ear for a moment to look at the screen. There was a blinking phone at the bottom right corner. Did that mean he had a message? Sighing her returned the phone to his ear. "No. I just saw you called."

"There's a girl here. She says she knows you."

"What's her name?"

"Buffy Summers." Kate could have sworn she knew that name. It sounded so familiar.

"Hand her the phone."

"Are you sure? I mean she.." Kate trailed off when Angel repeated it more forcefully. Kate handed the phone to the girl.

"Angel." Buffy had said his name the way she always did but she'd sighed afterwards.

"Buffy?" Angel said it like a question but he knew it was her by her voice.

"I need a favor." Giles was so gonna pay for making her do this.

"Anything." Angel waited for her to ask.

Taking a deep breath Buffy asked, "Well, can you pick me up from the police station? Like now."

"I'll be there in 10 mins."

"Ok." Buffy paused and right before she heard Angel about to hang up she called, "Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Angel sighed. She sounded to sincere when she said that, but the rest of the conversation had been kind of cold. "Anytime." With that he hung up.


	3. AN:

Hey readers. I just wanted to say sorry I've been flakey with updating. I'm having some trouble with writing chapters because I started this story off an inspired moment and idea and then never wrote an outline for the story, so its easy to get stuck. I'm working on that outline now and hopefully I'll finish that and be updating more regularly. If anyone has any ideas for the story please feel free to suggest them because it'll definitely help me write the outline.


	4. Author's Note, Sorry!

Hey, everyone. So I know you all hate me for posting anything other than a new long chapter, but I wanted to let you guys know that I made a twitter for anyone who wants to follow me. I'll be using it to update you guys on what I'm working on and what will be updated soon. I figure its a nice way to keep you guys informed while you wait for updates. It's not my personal twitter. If I tweet something it will have to do with my stories/fanfiction. I want you guys to feel free to tweet me and ask questions or just comment. I'm making this for you guys, so I hope you do follow me. My username is madkin18. I hope to hear from you guys soon. :)


End file.
